


Worlds Apart

by Cerberuswolf



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, Minor suggestive scene, Tragedy/Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberuswolf/pseuds/Cerberuswolf
Summary: It's the Fifth anniversary, and Chris is trying to keep them both cheerful. What happens when the last person he expects to see comes knocking at his door?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone here. I am new to this site and just got accepted to join this community. I am really excited to see where this site goes since it has such potential. I have decided to upload a recent story I've made and I'm glad you took time out of your day to read it. I have uploaded this story to both my fanfiction.net and my fanfiction amino accounts already and the amino account got more hits on it. It's a relatively new experience for me since I do not normally delve into the tragedy scenes; I normally do the action/adventure with a little bit of romance sometimes and adore horror.  
> I do have two original characters in this story, Brian Redfield and Bridgette Fox. And there is two character deaths, one a major character and one of the oc's.  
> I do hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> I do not own Resident Evil or the characters, besides Bridgette and Brian. All claim goes to Capcom and their wonderful staff. I would like to thank Capcom for making such memorable games over the years and hope that they continue to make more in the many years to come.

Chris Redfield sighed as he sat at the small table in the kitchen, burying his head in his hands. It was about six in the morning and he had awoken from a nightmare again. They were a common occurrence for him, but they had been more frequent as of late.  
-It’s not like I don’t know why,- He thought, feeling his heart constrict heavily. He felt the tears form behind his lids as he closed his eyes, but he choked them down.  
  
“Uncle?” A sleepy voice called and Chris looked up quick. He saw his nephew rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
  
“Hey, what’s up, kiddo?” Chris sat up straight, smiling easily. The kid, Brian Redfield, always seemed to do that.  
  
“You have a nightmare, too?” Brian sat in front of Chris, leaning on the table as he rubbed his eyes more.  
  
Chris couldn’t help but smile sadly as he thought of all the heartache they both endured in the last five years. They had lost almost everyone dear to them, so they never strayed far from one another for fear of losing each other.  
  
“Sadly, yes. It’s the fifth anniversary today,” Chris trailed, sighing. Most of the old anti-Umbrella members told Chris to always tread lightly on the subject, but he never seemed to understand why. Though Brian was now fifteen years old, the kid acted a lot like his mother.  
  
“Yes,” Brian whispered, closing his eyes. After a while, Brian smiled and opened his eyes, that reminded Chris of his sister.  
  
He took a good look at him and noticed a lot of Claire in Brian, from the red hair to the gray-blue eyes, but he saw a lot of his father in him, too.  
He pulled out of his thoughts and smiled at Brian, standing up from the table. He padded to the sink, silently washing his hands while thinking of how to make the kid feel better. There was only one way to make Claire feel better when she was upset.  
  
“How about breakfast?” Chris asked, turning around while drying his hands on some paper towels. He looked at Brian, who looked at Chris with the same facial features as Claire.  
  
“That sounds awesome, uncle. Can you make what mom use to make for breakfast?” Brian replied, his eagerness oozing off of him and Chris laughed.  
  
“Of course I can, kiddo. I’m not as good a cook as you mom was, or your aunt for that matter, but I will try my hardest,” Chris turned towards the stove, but stopped suddenly. He turned around to look at Brian. “uh, what exactly were you hoping for?”  
  
Brian laughed, then responded when he got his chuckles in check. “Mom always use to make stuffed croissants when we had a bad day or week.”  
  
“Woah now, kiddo!” Chris laughed, turning around fully to face Brian. “You got to request something I won’t murder or will burn the house down while cooking.” Brian had a big smile on his face, though Chris noticed that it never reached his eyes. They were silent for a while before Brian spoke up.  
  
“I miss mom, uncle,” Brian whispered, resting his head on the table. Chris sighed, walking to Brian and resting a hand on the kid’s red hair, the same color as Claire’s.  
  
“I know, Brian,” Chris said softly. “I miss her, too.”  
  
Five years ago today was when Brian had lost his mother and Chris his sister. It had started simply enough; Intel had located a small band of Umbrella employees that were under the influence of someone thought dead. Chris had told Claire, hoping to have her come along since Claire had witnessed Alex Wesker first hand. Claire had agreed to join ranks to stop the ‘she wesker’ as Barry had called her.  
  
What none of them realized was that it was a trap.  
  
Neither Redfield took notice that Brian Redfield, who was only ten at the time, and Bridgette Fox, who was watching Brian, had disappeared when they left for the bordering town of Raccoon City, Latham. Chris should have seen it coming when they reached the facility to find it empty, but he had only one thing on his mind; take Alex down to keep his new family safe.  
  
What he hadn’t expected was to see his old S.T.A.R.S. captain holding his ten year old nephew and Alex Wesker in Natalia’s body. Chris had seen the desperation in his sister’s eyes as he saw Wesker holding her son gently in his arms. He knew what she was thinking, and he had pulled her back at first. He knew that he had to keep both mother and son safe, but since the Wesker siblings had Brian in their grasp, Chris was at a cross roads.  
  
He had tried to ask his captain what he wanted in exchange for Brian, but was ignored. Wesker had his full attention on Claire and, for once, Chris felt a sense of dread. He never understood his captain’s interest in Claire or Brian for that matter, but Wesker had offered the younger Redfield a deal.  
  
Stay with him and he would keep both her and Brian safe. He also promised not to kill Chris at that present moment, which filled Chris with even more dread that he may not be able to protect his sister and nephew.  
  
A shot rang out and Chris instinctively thought it was his gun, that was trained on Wesker. It wasn’t until he looked at Alex that he knew it wasn’t his gun. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open just before she dropped face first in an instant, a bullet wound in her back. There, standing a few feet behind Alex’s prone body, stood Bridgette with a magnum held tightly in her hands, a hard scowl on her face. She quickly rushed Wesker afterward, surprising Chris when she grabbed his throat. He let go of Brian, who was jolted awake by the impact with the ground.  
  
“I’m sorry, Chris,” Claire’s last words rang as the siblings looked at one another. “take care of Brian.” Then Claire ran, yelling at Bridgette to get Brian. Claire slammed into Wesker hard and both of them fell to the floor while Bridgette carried a crying Brian in her arms, yelling for his mother.  
  
Claire looked at them and smiled before she laid atop Wesker, tossing a ring in the process. Chris immediately knew what she had done and had ordered Bridgette to run with Brian just before running himself. He looked back after the explosion to watch the smoke be sucked into where Claire use to be and knew there was only a few seconds for the second blast to hit. They were thrown off their feet when the second blast finally sounded, collapsing the ceiling and walls in the process.  
  
They barely made it out of the building before it finally collapsed into itself.  
  
Later that evening, everyone else had joined hoping to find some part of Claire, but Chris knew that it was futile. The bomb she had used was secretive and powerful; a fuel air bomb, able to suck in all oxygen around the core of tR bomb and cause an explosion that disintegrates all matter close to the site. There was no way that Wesker could come back from the bomb. They all decided to hold a small vigil for Claire at the sight that night. Chris huddled with Brian as the kid cried for his mother, Bridgette hugging both of them in silence. The rest looked upon them with sympathy and support. All of them crying for the loss of a dear friend.

“If I wasn’t there, then she would have survived. She’d be here with me,” Brian found his voice while Chris let the memories surface. He looked at the kid in sadness.  
  
“You can’t blame yourself, kiddo,” Chris chided softly, sitting next to Brian. “your mother would have done it even if you weren’t there. She cared about your future, this family’s future, that she sacrificed herself.”  
  
“What did that bastard want with us, uncle?”  
  
“I honestly don’t know. Maybe to hurt me by showing that I couldn’t protect you and your mom better than he could, but I don’t know the true motive. That knowledge died with both of them,” Chris sighed, remembering the sleepless nights afterward when he would listen to Brian’s whimpers and cries and wondered why exactly his former captain had wanted Claire and Brian so badly.  
  
“It doesn’t really matter now. You are safe with me and Wesker can never get near you or you mom again. I just wish I could have saved her.”  
  
“Uncle,” Brian laughed bitterly. “what did you tell me not even a few seconds ago? You can’t blame yourself.”  
  
“I’m not blaming myself,” Chris responded quickly, lightly thumping Brian’s head. “I’m thinking of ‘what ifs’ though it does no one any good.” A long silence stretched over uncle and nephew for a while.  
  
“Uncle,” Brian whispered, the tremors in his voice shocked Chris. “I wish my dad was here.”  
  
Chris felt his heart falter at the mention of Brian’s father. Brian had barely cared that his father was no where to be found, but Claire had told Chris that Brian had questioned about his dad when he was younger. Claire tried to portray the kid’s dad in a positive light, though Brian had been bright enough to notice Chris’ reactions when the father was brought up at family gatherings.  
  
Chris remembered the day that Claire had told Brian the truth of the situation. No one could face each other for a while, until Brian had finally broken down, letting the emotions take him for a ride. Claire had never found the right words to explain that she hid Brian’s existence from his dad not only for the dad’s sake, but for Brian’s as well.  
  
“I know, kiddo,” Chris sighed, knowing to tread light on the subject. Brian was usually a very level headed, down to earth kid, but talking about his dad was a very sore subject. “I know.”  
  
“I still don’t understand why mom hid me from dad,” Brian sat up straight, finally looking at Chris. “but I know she had good reasons. I just wish I knew him and wish he was here with me.” Chris watched his nephew’s grayish-blue eyes lighten and darken. Claire had that look when she was having an internal batter with herself and Chris decided that he needed to lighten the mood.  
  
“So, how about that breakfast?”  
  


* * *

 

The day stretched for both Redfields as they had made breakfast, though after Chris nearly burnt the kitchen down, Brian helped make a more simple breakfast.  
  
Chris knew that Brian’s mom had taught the kid the basics of cooking, since she told Chris her son would not be dependent on others like Chris.  
  
“Your mother use to tease me about never finding a woman to be with because of my horrible cooking,” Chris laughed, remembering that day well. Claire had tried to teach Chris how to cook, but it ended in disaster every time. She had told him that he would die alone and she would never become an aunt.  
  
“Yet you found tete Bridg,” Brian snickered. Chris laughed, remembering when Brian was around three and Claire was teaching Brian to auntie and uncle. Brian said uncle just fine, but he always called Bridgette ‘tete’ instead of auntie. Bridgette was fine with it, saying it was her and Brian’s secret word. Claire never tried to make Brian say auntie after that, had even told him when he got older that he use to call auntie ‘tete’ and he started to call Bridgette their secret word again.  
  
“Yes, I did,” Chris sighed a little.  
  
“I’m sorry, uncle,” Brian looked down at the floor and Chris felt guilty instantly. “I know you miss tete, too.”  
  
“Don’t worry, kiddo. It’s still a fresh wound, but I don’t want to stop remembering her. Or your mother,” Chris walked to Brian and placed his hand on the kid’s head. “never stop remembering them.”  
  
“Alright, uncle, I won’t,” Brian looked up at Chris with a small smile.  
  
A knock startled them both and they turned to face the wall the door was behind. Chris peeked around the wall to look at the door, fear crawling into his stomach.  
“Brian, go to your room. I’ll tell you when it’s safe, alright?” Chris whispered, looking back at Brian, who was nodding.  
  
“Alright, uncle. Just be careful,” Brian then tip toed to his room to the left of the kitchen, opening the first door on the right side of the hallway. Once the door clicked closed, Chris slowly walked to the door. He stopped by an end table beside the couch in the living room and open the only drawer. Chris silently pulled out the pistol that Claire had placed there for protection. He checked the magazine and cocked it as another knock sounded.  
  
He slowly walked to the door, his training still fresh in his mind as he stopped with his back to the wall to the right of the door. He slowly unlatched and unlocked the two locks on the door before slowly opening it. He then placed his shoulder on the door and slowly maneuvered his head around the door to peek at the person waiting, pistol in hand at the ready.  
  
Chris’ eyes widened and he felt his hold on the pistol loosen as he stared at the man before him. He opened the door more, walking from behind the door and letting the hand with the gun fall to his side.  
  
“Kennedy?” Chris blinked, looking at Leon as Leon seemed surprised to see the older Redfield. “What are you doing here?”  
  


* * *

 

“Chris,” Leon finally spoke, feeling the shock of the situation ebb away. Of course Chris would be here; he is Clare’s brother and only family, after all. “how nice to see you again. I’ve come to see Claire. Is she here?” He watched Chris sigh, looking defeated.  
  
“Come in, Kennedy,” Was all Chris said before he turned around and moved to a couch in the living room to the right. Leon hadn’t noticed the gun in Chris’ hand until he placed it in a drawer he opened by the couch.  
  
“So,” Leon started, watching Chris sit on the couch heavily. “is Claire available to see me or,”  
  
“Sit, Kennedy,” Chris commanded, staring at Leon with hard emotions. Leon felt a surge of anger build, but knew that he shouldn’t be with Chris’ expression. Leon sat down on a chair across from Chris. “what I’m about to tell you is hard to swallow.”  
  
“Did she move?” Leon asked, suddenly feeling disheartened. He just barely found where she lived since they hadn’t really talked to one another in about fifteen years, but if she moved again, it confirmed what he was afraid of; Claire was avoiding him.  
  
“No, she didn’t move,” Chris whispered, pressing his hand into his forehead. He seemed to about to say more, but Leon interrupted.  
“Then wh-“  
  
“Claire died,” Chris blurted, staring at Leon once more with hard emotions. Leon was waiting for the older Redfield to laugh and tell him he was pulling his leg, but Chris’ face turned darker. It wasn’t a joke with a punchline.  
  
“What?” Leon stuttered, his voice a little higher than he was use to. He cleared his throat before trying to speak again. “Chris, that is not a very funny joke-“ Leon felt anger rise again.  
  
“It’s not a joke, Kennedy,” Chris growled, his voice harsh and raw. “she’s dead.”  
  
“How? When?” Leon started questioning, feeling a dozen emotions start to battle.  
  
“She’s been gone for five years,” Chris answered, his voice low.  
  
“Five years? And I’m only learning this now!” Leon let the anger override all others. “Why was I not told before! I thought we were all friends!”  
  
“I tried to get a hold of you, Kennedy,” Chris spoke low as if he was trying to keep quiet. “we never heard from you after our mission to Latham. If you were able to go with, you could have helped me save her.” Chris didn’t have anger in his voice, which seemed odd to Leon, but he saw general anger in the older man’s eyes.  
  
“I couldn’t just leave my job behind and you know that, Redfield,” Leon’s anger started to get the better of him, but it was better than letting his sorrow and guilt shine through.  
  
“Listen here, Kennedy,” Chris growled deeply, his own anger leaking out now. “I was not blaming you at all. I understand, but you need to understand just how hard it is to keep tabs on you as well. You haven’t contacted any of us for a long time.” The two stared at one another for a while before Leon sighed, his anger slowly deflating.  
  
“I know, I’m sorry, Chris. It’s just, I can’t believe she’s really gone. I never got to talk to her,” That I never got to talk about what happened between us that night, Leon wanted to add, but he kept his mouth shut. They were silent for a small amount of time before Chris talked.  
  
“She left something for you,” Chris muttered before he stood up and walked to a desk to the right, in front of a window. He walked back a minute later holding a flash drive with Leon’s name on it.  
  
“Claire told me if anything happened to her that I needed to get that to you when I could. I’ve had my hands full of different responsibilities since her death, though. Better late than never.”  
  
Leon looked at the flash drive that was handed to him, feeling so lost. Claire wasn’t suppose to die; it seemed like she was invincible especially after her survival at the Russian Island. She was the person to go to when you started to break down from everything that happened. She always listened intently, never judged and always had advice whenever possible.  
  
“What’s on it?” Leon asked, finally looking at Chris, who leaned back on the couch.  
  
“She only told me that it was kind of a closure message,” Leon narrowed his eyes at Chris and the older Redfield shrugged in response. “she was always a little secretive when it came to that flash drive.”  
  
“How exactly did she die, Chris?” Leon suddenly asked, feeling the tears start to build up.  
  
“Wesker,” Chris spat the name in disgust and hatred. “Wesker set a trap for us when we arrived at Latham. He had kidnapped Bridg and Brian and used Brian against us. Claire had used the opening Bridg made when she attacked Wesker. Claire had rushed him and, after Bridgette had Brian safe with me, she used one of the most powerful bombs we had in our arsenal, obliterating herself and Wesker together.” Chris buried his head in his hands afterward, the retelling of the story taking everything from him again. After a short silence, Leon had to ask the question that was nagging at him.  
  
“Who was Brian?” Leon felt a pang of guilt as Chris looked at him. Leon couldn’t understand why he suddenly felt like he had been replaced.  
  
“Someone who was very special to Claire. She sacrificed herself for him,” Chris seemed to be angered again as he stared with that hard expression again.  
  
“Oh,” Leon almost choked on the simple sound. He couldn’t speak any more than that. All the emotions he held back all tried to escape at once again.  
  
“Leon,” Chris spoke softly, shocking Leon yet again. Leon looked at the older man as he continued. “I’m sorry, I-“  
  
“Uncle?” A voice interrupted and the older Redfield looked to his right as Leon turned to the owner of the voice. Leon noticed the kid, who looked about fourteen, slowly close a door down a hall by the kitchen and cautiously walking to them.  
  
The kid was tall, a few inches short of six foot. His dark red hair short and spiked a little. He was thin, but not too thin for his age, with some muscle definition. His facial features seemed familiar, but Leon couldn’t figure out why. The kid’s eyes struck Leon the most. They were grayish blue and Leon was immediately reminded of Claire, though the kid’s eyes were more blue than Claire’s.  
  
“Kiddo,” Chris stood up quickly and rushed to him. “I told you to stay in your room until I said it was safe.” Leon noticed the kid had a worried expression on his face.  
  
“I know that, but I got worried when I didn’t hear from you, especially when I heard arguing. Is everything alright, Uncle?” Leon couldn’t help but feel like he should be use to surprises with the Redfield siblings, but he never expected this one. The kid said uncle, so Chris had a nephew, which meant this kid was Claire’s-  
  
-Son. Claire had a son?- Leon thought, feeling so lost and like he had been hit by a bus with the news.  
  
“Everything is fine, kiddo. One of your mother’s old friends came by to talk is all. We’re safe,”  
  
-That’s why Chris had the pistol out, to protect his nephew.- Leon thought as he watched the kid look at him. Leon couldn’t help but smile at the kid, who looked so much like Claire. He felt a pang of sadness as he thought of Claire with another man, but knew that it would do no good dreading over that thought.  
  
Besides, it’s not like they were exclusive, it was only that one night.  
  
“Hello,” The kid pulled Leon from his thoughts. Leon looked at the kid to see him wave a little, but never stray from Chris. “my name is Brian Redfield.”  
  
“Brian?” Leon questioned, looking at Chris. The kid, Brian, was who Claire had sacrificed herself for. “Well, I’m Leon Kennedy.” Chris walked back to the couch, Brian on his heels.  
  
“How do you know my mom, Mr. Kennedy?” Brian asked, looking at Leon. Leon wanted to laugh, but restrained.  
  
“Well, I met your mom a long time ago at Raccoon City,” Leon didn’t know what Claire had told Brian about the experiences with Umbrella so he looked to Chris for help.  
  
“Brian knows about Umbrella. We hid nothing from him unless it was the best course of action to,” Chris replied to Leon’s silent question, lightly rubbing the kid’s head, messing up his hair. Brian laughed and playfully swatted Chris’ hand away.  
  
“So,” Brian started, looking at Leon. “you were the Leon who helped mom and Sherry survive that night.” He smiled a little. “You were the reason they made it out of the horror town.”  
  
“Actually,” Leon laughed, shaking his head. “it was your mom who did the rescuing. She kept Sherry safe and nursed me back to health after escaping. Your mom made it out without my help.”  
  
“Mom said you would say something like that,” Brian laughed as well and Leon saw even more of Claire in him. “tell me, what was she like when you met her?” Leon seemed just as surprised as Chris was by the question and he had to think before talking for risk of stuttering.  
  
“Well, she was a college student when I met her, but I swore she could have been a really capable officer or even in the military. I seriously thought she was part of S.T.A.R.S. when she threw that knife to protect me from the zombie that snuck up behind me, but she had told me that the knife belonged to her brother.  
  
"Your mom was a strong woman who could do just about anything. I was always grateful that she was my partner in that hell hole of a town. Anyone else would have probably had a breakdown and end up dying, but your mom was level headed. She did tend to get hot headed too, but she never let it rule her situation. The last time I saw her, she was still that strong woman, still the same Claire I remember. She had changed a little from her encounter on that Russian Island, but she still was strong and level headed,” Leon reminisced on the last time he had seen Claire and wished he could have said more to her.  
  
“Sounds like Uncle’s words about mom,” Brian was skeptical, apparently, because he looked at Chris with a disbelieving look. Leon laughed a little, shaking his head; definitely Claire’s son.  
  
“I know it may sound that your uncle and I have rehearsed, but we didn’t. Your mom was just that awesome of a person,” Brian looked at Leon with the same look that Claire gave when she didn’t believe anything. The raised eyebrow, the half scowl, the tilt of the head.  
  
“Alright,” Chris finally spoke out, leaning forward a bit. “I just have one question for you, Leon,” Leon looked back at Chris. “what was it you wanted with Claire?”  
Leon faultered, not wanting to tell Chris that he wanted to set straight what happened between his sister and him.  
  
-Yeah, let’s just tell big brother that his sister and you got drunk one night and had wild sex at her place. Afterward, you got scared and ran off, leaving only a note stating that you want to talk about the night at a later date with her. That’s exactly what Chris wants to hear! That you waited fifteen years after that night to come talk about it!- Leon chided himself.  
  
“There was an,” Leon paused, trying to think of the right way to say the rest of the sentence. “unresolved issue the last time I saw her and I was hoping to set it straight. Now I never will get the chance.” He felt his insides turn hollow knowing he had missed his chance to finally tell her what he had been afraid all this time to tell her.  
  
“Really,” Chris trailed, staring at Leon with the neutral stare that scared him more than any anger filled stare. Chris then turned to Brian and placed his hand on the kid’s shoulder. “hey, kiddo. Could you go to your room for a while? I need to speak to Kennedy alone.”  
  
“Sure, uncle,” Brian stood up, turning to Leon momentarily. “if I don’t see you before you leave, it was nice to finally meet a hero of my mom’s.” The kid then walked back to the door he had come from.  
  
Leon looked back to Chris as he stood suddenly. He walked back to the desk where he retrieved the flash drive and grabbed a closed laptop, then walking back. Chris sat down in the same spot and handed the computer to Leon.  
  
“Wh-“ Leon started questioning.  
  
“Take it, Leon. You need to see what is on that flash drive. It will make talking to you a little easier,” Chris replied flatly, still holding out the laptop. Leon reached out and grabbed it, placing it on his lap and opened it. As he allowed the account on the computer to upload, he looked back at Chris. The oldest Redfield seemed tired and Leon couldn’t blame him. Chris was taking care of his sister’s son in her house. Leon then noticed that Chris and Brian seemed to be alone and he felt stupid for not noticing sooner.  
  
“Chris,” Leon started, still waiting for the computer to finish. “are you and Brian living here alone?” When Chris nodded solemnly, Leon continued.  
  
“What happened to Bridgette?” Leon instantly regretted asking after he watched Chris’ shoulder slump.  
  
“I lost her, too,” Chris began, his voice cracking. “it’s been about two years now that I’ve been without her.” Chris turned to Brian’s door briefly. “Since we’ve been without her.”  
  
“What happened?” Leon asked lightly, looking between Chris and the laptop.  
  
“We were deployed to North Dakota for a possible viral threat. We found the labs and took them out easily. What we didn’t know was that there were still people in the labs, or that they were armed. We were ambushed just before we made it through the doors. One of them tried to shoot me down, but Bridg took the hit. I can’t remember how we had escaped, I just remember all the blood and trying to keep her awake. I had called for help, but they never made it in time.  
  
“She had told me how much she loved both Brian and me, that she was so happy for being a part of the family. I tried to reassure her, but I knew it was useless. I told her I loved her, held her body as she died, waiting for the damned late medics,” Chris breathed deeply and Leon felt enormous guilt for even asking.  
  
“I-I’m sorry, Chris,” Leon sighed, looking down at the laptop, seeing that it was ready to go. He placed the flash drive in the laptop and looked back at Chris.  
  
“It’s-just hard to remember how she died. It’s no one’s fault, but it just isn’t easy that I couldn’t save either of the two most important women in my life. You want to hear the worst of it?”  
  
“What’s worse than that?” Leon asked, blinking at Chris.  
  
“She was pregnant,” Chris whispered as he struggled to hold back the tears. Leon felt even worse now. “neither of us knew she was, the pregnancy wasn’t very far along. Doctors say she was possibly two months.”  
  
“Gods, Chris. I’m sorry,” Leon whispered, closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them again.  
  
“Just-just deal with the flash drive,” Chris responded quickly, wiping his eyes.  
  
Leon wordlessly complied, looking back at the laptop and opened the flash drive. One file was labeled ‘Leon’, the second file ‘proof.’ Leon was confused, but he decided to click on the file with his name on it.  
  
A single item was in the file, a video. He was even more confused by the single video and its importance, but he clicked it anyway. Another program popped up a window and loaded the video.  
  
As it started, Leon couldn’t help but stare as Claire stared back. She was seated on the desk to the right, judging by the look of the background, though it was lightly only by a single light somewhere off to her left.  
  
She looked mostly the same as he last remembered her. The only difference was that she looked exhausted, her blue-gray eyes a little duller than usual. She still looked beautiful besides the tale tale signs of age. Leon felt a moment of overwhelming sadness at seeing her.  
  
“Leon,” Claire spoke, seeming to gather strength to talk. Finally, she seemed to find it.  
  
“if you are watching this video, it means I’ve died. I know my time is nearing, so I’ve made videos for everyone.” Claire had closed her eyes while talking. She stopped, her eyebrows knitting in pain, then opened her eyes, staring at the camera, though Leon felt she was looking through him. “Gods, this is hard.” She breathed deep, seeming to settle her emotions.  
  
“Leon, I won’t lie, everyone else’s videos were a lot easier than this. It’s been ten years since I last saw you, let alone talked to you. I’m sure that you didn’t get this drive from Chris right after my death.” Leon noticed Chris flinch, the older Redfield’s face scrunched up with guilt and shame.  
  
“Down to business, Claire,” She muttered to herself, looking to the left. She straightened herself a little and looked back. “I am doing this to, kind of, talk to you about that night. It’ll be one sided and I won’t get to hear your side, but it’s how fate planned it, I guess.” She laughed a little, a bitter yet light one.  
  
“I’m sure you’re concerned about Chris hearing about it. Don’t worry, I told him and Bridgette about it. He promised to be civil.” Leon looked to Chris as he laid his head in his hands, an aura of depression rolling off him.  
  
“I’m not sure where to start, to be honest. I wish I had enough courage to say what I want. I-“  
  
“Mama?” A voice sounded on the video and Claire turned around. There stood Brian, though he looked nine or ten, in blue pajamas, rubbing his eyes.  
  
“Brian, sweetie. Why aren’t you in bed?” Brian walked closer to Claire and she scooted out her chair to hug him.  
  
“Mama, I had a nightmare. Can I stay out here with you?” Claire smiled sadly and lifted Brian onto her lap.  
  
“Normally you know I would, but I’m doing something right now. How about I hold you while you tell me about this nightmare?” She hugged Brian, while reaching over to possibly turn off the recording on the laptop, but when Brian shifted, she straightened and hugged him tighter.  
  
“Mama,” The kid’s voice broke, indicating he was crying. “is daddy dead?” Claire widened her eyes at the question. She looked down at Brian.  
  
“Sweetie, I’ve told you before. He isn’t dead, he’s alive and as well as he can be. Is that was your nightmare was about?” He nodded and she sighed tiredly.  
  
“If he’s alive, why is he not here with us, mama?” Brian looked up at Claire, tears trailing down his face.  
  
“It’s complicated. How about we make a trip to Uncle Chris and Tete Bridg’s tomorrow and we will all explain it?” Claire kissed Brian’s forehead lightly.  
  
“Okay,” Brian sniffed, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Claire and smiled. “goodnight, mama.” He hopped off Claire’s lap and slowly padded to his room.  
  
“I’ll be there when I’m done here,” Claire sighed, turning to face the camera.  
  
“depending on when you received the flash drive from Chris, I’m sure you have already met my son, though I’m sure he is a bit older. He is actually what I wanted to talk about.” Claire sighed again, running her hands through her short red hair.  
  
“This will be a hard pill to swallow, but it’s the truth. Brian is your son.”  
  
Leon felt like he had been hit in the gut after hearing her say that. There wasn’t any way it was true; Claire wouldn’t have kept that a secret from him otherwise.  
  
“I’m sorry for keeping him from you, but I couldn’t risk his safety, nor yours. I’m sure you don’t believe me, so I have included papers in the flash drive to prove it. I had Rebecca do a paternity test with some of your blood that fell on my shirt that night when you got in the fight with the drunken biker. I know your job is dangerous as it is, so I decided not to tell you about him. Truth be told, it was also because I feared you would feel trapped.” Claire’s stare hardened momentarily, reminding Leon of Chris and it sent a shiver down his back.  
  
“I know you are still chasing Ada. I never wanted to be in your way of happiness.” Claire closed her eyes tightly, her jaw clenching. “Even if that meant my own and our son always wondering why his dad was never there.” When she opened her eyes, he saw the tears building up.  
  
“I know that night we had sex meant nothing to you. I know you regret t and you just put the memories aside in a ‘mistake’ file in that head of yours.” Her voice thinned and she trailed a little. Leon watched with a heavy heart as she looked to the ceiling, pushing the tears back. She laughed hollowly before she continued.  
  
“I tried to go that route, but I learned quick that I’m not that kind of person, no matter how broken I become. It was a mistake to you, but not me. That night had shown me that I cared for you more than I realized. Not only did you give me the most wonderful child, but you gave me the insight to those feelings that were hidden.  
  
“I love you, Leon. I have all these years since. I just wish I got to tell you in person. And I wish I was there to see that beautiful smile on Brian’s face when he gets to meet you.” Claire smiled big as a few tears broke free.  
  
“Please help Chris keep Brian safe, Leon. Keep that beautiful smile on our son’s face for me.” She looked Leon dead in the eyes and he felt another shiver course through his body. “I love you. I hope to meet you in our next life, so I can keep you.” Claire let more tears fall silently just before she turned off the recording, ending the video.  
  
Leon stared at the black screen of the window, his chest constricted. Had she really thought that lowly of him all this time? Like he gave her any reason not to, though.  
  
“I’m guessing you came to talk to Claire about that night fifteen years ago,” Chris spoke up and Leon looked at him. Chris looked torn between keeping his promise to be civil or to rip Leon to shreds for the pain in Claire’s voice.  
  
“…Yes,” Leon whispered, sighing so hard that his body shook. He stayed silent for a moment more. “I-I,” Leon tried swallowing the lump in his throat, but it didn’t budge.  
  
“Leon,” Chris softly said, looking Leon in the eyes. “was Claire right?” Leon gave Chris a confused look and Chris continued. “Was being with her a mistake?”  
  
Leon opened his mouth, but no sounds came for a moment. He remembered the nights he had lain awake thinking of Claire and that night. How right it had felt being with her, in her arms. How, even though they were drunk, it never felt like a spur of the moment decision.  
  
“No,” Leon finally found his voice. “no. I never regretted it, nor did I ever think it a mistake. I haven’t stopped thinking about her since that night.”  
  
“Then why did you leave like you did?” Chris asked, surprising Leon at how civil he was.  
  
“I-I panicked. I was afraid that, since it was weird for me at the time to think I slept with her, that she would have a hard time with it as well. It never crossed my mind that she thought like she did, especially after the lack of communication between us,” Leon wanted to laugh at himself, but he knew that it would do nothing to make his anxiety less. It was his fault for assuming anything without first asking her opinion on the matter, but he was scared to confront what had happened.  
  
“She did the same. Assumed, that is,” Brian’s voice traveled from beside them and Leon looked to the left to see Brian standing by the wall to the kitchen, a small smile on his face. “mom always assumed that you regretted that night, so she kept from contacting you as much as she could.”  
  
“Kiddo,” Chris croaked out, seeming not to know what else to say.  
  
“It’s alright, Uncle. I had figured out some things over the years when I would overhear mom talking to you and tete about him,” Brian gently nudged a shoulder in Leon’s direction and Leon couldn’t help but stay mute, a million emotions coursing through him and not a single thought coming to mind.  
  
“sorry for eavesdropping, but I know my uncle would try to keep me from this conversation.”  
  
“This particular conversation isn’t for you to hear, Brian,” Chris replied flatly, but with no command. The older Redfield looked to the youngest one. “I was going to get you after I finished this part with Kennedy.”  
  
“I know you would have, Uncle,” Brian smiled as he walked over to the couch and plopped down where he had been a little while ago. “but I’m tired of being in the room and I’m tired of the secrets this family has.” Brian looked to Leon, then and Leon almost wanted to choke as he watched the kid stand up for himself.  
  
“We are all that is left of this family, after all.”  
  
“You are correct, as usual, kiddo,” Chris laughed, hugging Brian a little, then looked at Leon. “so how about it, Kennedy. You ready to be a part of the family?”  
  
“What?” Leon questioned, finally being able to make a sound. Chris looked genuine when he asked the question, but how could Leon be part of the family?  
  
“You are Brian’s dad, and Claire would have taken you in a heartbeat if you gave her the time of day. No matter what, you are family, my brother. Even if my sister is no longer with us, you are a part of this small family because she loved you,” Chris chided, glaring at Leon, who couldn’t seem to figure out how to feel; amused or happy.  
  
“I-“  
  
“Are you ready to come home, dad?” Brian spoke up and both men looked at the kid, shock written across their face.  
  
Home. Leon hadn’t thought about that word for a while, since no place had ever felt like home. It wasn’t until he finally came to terms with how he felt for Claire to realize where home was, but after finding she was gone, it was taken from him. He seemed to have a home all along among the Redfield family.  
  
He smiled widely at Brian, a feeling of calm and bittersweet emotions as he thought of the woman he loved.  
  
-I hope to meet you in the next world too, Red. I won’t let you slip through my fingers again.-

 

Cerberuswolf


End file.
